Love, Surprise, & Confusion
by Made4Joel
Summary: Celissia has been homeschooled her whole life and finally gets a chance to find friends and love. Will her heart guide her to the right one? She has evil encounters that could bring out the little bit of masked evil powers within her. No 's! R&R!
1. Meet Celissia

This is my first fanfic. Please read & review.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any HP characters. I only own Celissia, Liz, Jenni, & others I may include later on in the story.  
  
Here I sit again: on a train heading home from the Quidditch World Cup. It's the most wonderful place I've ever visited in my life. I've been going to this worldwide event every year since I can remember. Quidditch just fascinates me I guess. I wish I could play on a team...  
Just to say a little about myself, I'm 17 years old, have dark brown hair, medium height, and bright blue eyes. I also happen to be a witch. I've been home schooled every school year. I've always wanted to attend a public school. Perhaps Durmstrang or Hogwarts.  
  
"Celissia, Celissia..?" "Huh? Oh yeah, Mum? What is it?" I had just snapped back to reality from my train of thought. My mother is a beautiful woman with delicate long blonde hair and the same bright blue eyes as my own. She has been the only one I've ever had on account of my father dying in a tragic fire. Mum always described him to me as a handsome man with a wonderful sense of humor. I have always wondered if I got my hair from him.  
  
"Honey, I was just wondering if you enjoyed the Cup?" said my mum. "Oh, yeah it was great as usual." "I saw you trying to catch that cute blond boy's eye." "Huh? Who? Oh..him.yeah.." I said recalling the brief image of the handsome guy with slick blond hair. I guess I will never get to see him again, I thought with a sigh.  
  
We then arrived at the train station where Mum and I got off and headed toward the fireplace wall. We had always traveled to the station by the Floo Network.  
  
So we stepped in a fireplace and spoke the location of our home and off we went. The sensation of the Floo traveling is wonderful. It's like you are flying in a whirling heap of white fog.  
  
We arrived in the living room of my home, nicely-sized and homely. "Well, Celissia, that was quite fun. Glad the Phoenixes won." "Yeah. I knew they had it in the bag. With Riverston, they couldn't have possibly lost. Made a nice catch, huh?" "Oh yes! It really was great. Too bad they are going to lose him next year. But he surely did fulfill his time on the team." "Yeah, too bad-" I started to say but didn't complete my sentence because a small gray owl swooped in and left a letter on my living room table. "Well it's about time now," said Mum. "What-" "Honey why don't you go to your room and unpack your things while I read this," my mum interrupted. "Errr..alright then.." I said quite curious and confused.  
  
Who could that be from..? I thought. 


	2. The Letter

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I only own Celissia, Liz, Jenni, & others I may add later.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
I know the last chapter was really boring. I was just trying to explain things though. Here's the next chapter:  
  
I climbed the stairs thoughtfully. I didn't have a clue who the letter could be from. I certainly had no friends to write to me. I ran over every possible explanation for the letter in my mind but none seemed to make much sense, however. When everything was unpacked from my suitcase and I assumed Mum was finished reading the letter I dashed down the stairs to the kitchen.  
  
As soon as I entered, Mum said, "Honey, sit down. I have something very important to discuss with you."  
  
"Err.alright," I said noticing the seriousness in Mum's voice.  
  
"The letter was from the Headmaster of Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore."  
  
"WHAT!?! Really? Dumbledore! Write here!?! But.but.he's the greatest  
wizard of all time. Why would he write here?"  
  
"Just calm down and let me explain."  
  
"Ok, ok," I said eagerly.  
  
"You've been home schooled all these years all I can tell that there's  
something missing: friends You haven't had a chance for any. I wrote  
to Dumbledore and explained this to him and he said he would be  
delighted to have you enrolled at his school. I figured you could make  
some friends and learn your studies from someone more advanced. Plus,  
we have more than likely missed some things that you should have  
already covered. How does this sound to you?"  
  
I stared blankly at Mum with my mouth slightly opened in awe. I  
couldn't believed what I had just heard. Sure it would be good. It  
would be a lot more than good. I had waited all my life to attend a  
public school. Now was my first chance.  
  
"Honey, what do you say?"  
  
"That would be great! I'd love to go to Hogwarts!" I said excitedly.  
  
"Alright then. We best be on our way to Diagon Alley tomorrow to pick  
up your school supplies. Dumbledore sent a list with the letter. I've  
cooked up some dinner so help yourself. You will need to get some  
sleep for tomorrow."  
  
"Ok, sounds great. I'll go to bed early. Thanks, Mum!"  
  
With that Mum kissed my forehead and headed upstairs. I ate my dinner  
quickly, changed into my pajamas, and hopped into bed. I couldn't get  
the thought of going to Hogwarts out of my head. I mean, ME! Going to  
Hogwarts! I felt wonderful..  
  
(A/N: How was that chapter? Still boring but the next will have a little more excitement. R&R!) 


	3. The Fall at Diagon Alley

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I only own Celissia, Liz, Jenni, & other I may add later on.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX  
  
The next morning I awoke early and put on my muggle clothes. I had never had any wizard robes before. Mum and I got into the fireplace and arrived at Diagon Alley. It was wonderful. There were cobblestone streets with small shops lined up and down them. The streets were bustling with tons of people. Mostly students shopping for their school materials.  
  
"Ok, Celissia," Mum said, taking out the supply list," why don't we get your books?"  
  
"Alright," I replied excitedly.  
  
We headed into Flourish and Botts. I had never seen so many books in my life! A man in green robes walked up to us and asked, "Would you ladies like any help?"  
  
"Oh yes. Thank you. We are looking for these books," said Mum, handing over the list of books.  
  
"Hmmm.interesting. You have quite a variety of different grade books. This one here is for sixth years and these are for seventh," said the man with a look of confusion on his face.  
  
"Yes, my daughter has been home schooled all her life, and we haven't quite covered the sixth year standard level studies. She is mostly on a seventh and above level. We skipped around somewhat in all her lessons. She is actually supposed to be out of school right now."  
  
"Oh, I see. Right then. I will gather up these books on your list. Be right back," said the man while walking away with the list.  
  
"Well this isn't too bad, huh?" Mum asked looking around the store.  
  
"No, no. Not at all," I said while also glancing around.  
  
A large group of students walked past the window. I noticed four of them had fiery red hair. Two of which, best I could tell were identical and about my age.  
  
"Here you go ladies. Feel free to browse around the store. And you have a nice school year," said the man while winking at me.  
  
We paid for the books and walked out of the store. Mum exclaimed, "Why don't you go to the Magical Menagerie and get you a nice animal to assist you at school? I think you deserve one."  
  
She took out some gold wizard money from her pocketbook and placed it in my hand. "Really? Thanks, Mum!"  
  
"I'm going to go get you a cauldron and some robes. You be off now and I'll meet you back here in about twenty minutes."  
  
"Ok, see you in a bit then!"  
  
As I headed toward the Magical Menagerie, I passed several more students, some of which were carrying cages or were holding a creature of some sort. I opened the door of the shop and heard several animal noises and the excited chattering of people looking at the creatures.  
  
I saw some ginger-coloured cats and an assortment of different coloured and sized toads. There was a small crowd hovered around some cages so I thought I would take a look.  
  
There were owls of all colours. Some were small and grey, others were large barn owls. One in particular caught my eye though. He was small and white with beautiful amber eyes. I had made up my mind.  
  
"Excuse me, sir? I think I'll take that snow-coloured owl right there."  
  
"What a fine choice, indeed. Bred nicely in Algeria. He's one of the finest breeds of owls. Will make a very nice pet- and friend," he added happily. He took down the cage and owl and I walked up to the cash register. I waited for a few minutes, as there was some trouble with a cat not wanting to get bought. I made my purchase and was almost to the door when I saw a few people rushing past the door screaming. I quickly opened it and ran out to see what the commotion was about. There was a small crowd hovered around what appeared to be a heap lying on the street. I ran over to the crowd and screamed in horror at what I saw.  
  
(A/N: You will see what happens in the next chapter. It's sort of a tearjerker though. Please R&R!) 


	4. Truth and Tragedy

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I only own Celissia, Liz, Jenni, others I may add later on, and the plot.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`/`  
  
"Oh my gosh! Mum!" I carelessly threw down the owl and cage. My mum was lying on the street almost completely motionless. "What happened!?!" I said in shock while kneeling down to take a close look.  
  
A boy with fiery red hair, one of the twins I had seen earlier that day, who was already kneeling, looked up at me and answered, "I was walking behind her and she started gasping like she couldn't breathe. Then she collapsed on the ground." He put his head closer to her body. "She's still breathing. There might be a chance if we can get her some help quickly."  
  
Just then a man with the same fiery red hair pushed through the small crowd and bent down also.  
  
"Let's get her to St. Mungo's. Fred, help me would you? Your mother is she?" he said while glancing at me quickly.  
  
"Yeah. Now where is it you're taking her? Will she be all right? Should I get some more help?" I said worriedly.  
  
"St Mungo's hospital. They can treat her there," the man replied.  
  
::Some Hours Later::  
  
The red-haired man, Fred, if I heard right, his twin brother, a woman with red hair whom I guessed was their mother, a portly doctor, and myself stood in the room that my sleeping mother was in.  
  
"Her heart rate dropped severely. I'm afraid there's nothing we can do at this point. It's extremely low and close to the point of stopping. It would be pointless to try and restore it in such little time. I'm very sorry. She has a few a minutes left now," stated the doctor gloomily and he shook his head slowly and left the room.  
  
I let out a burst of sobbing and looked away from my sleeping mother, who was hooked up to a few machines, and buried my wet face in my hands. I felt a pair of arms reach around and take me in a tight, warm hug.  
  
"There, there dear. Everything will be ok." It was the woman who I noticed was silently crying, also.  
  
"I think we ought to leave Celissia alone with her Mum. C'mon everyone. She needs some last time with her. Just tell us if you need anything, we'll be out in the waiting room," said the man sadly. I gave a nod, face still buried in my hands. The woman gave me another quick hug and followed her husband and one of her sons out of the room, still crying.  
  
I finally peered up to see that Fred was looking at me sympathetically, his eyes somewhat glazed. He gave me a quick smile, as to reassure me everything would be ok, and left the room silently.  
  
I sat down in a chair next to Mum's bed and stroked her cheek gently. I couldn't believe I was about to lose the only Mum I had ever had, and my only friend.  
  
At that moment a ray of hope shined through me because Mum suddenly opened her blue eyes slowly. Maybe there is some hope after all I thought.  
  
"Oh, Mum!" I kissed her cold cheek and she smiled at me weakly "Celissia, there is something I must tell you before I leave." "Leave! No, Mum. You're not going to leave. You will stay with me forever. I can't lose you!" I said more to myself than to her. "Before I leave," she repeated, either ignoring me or not realizing I had just spoken," there is something you must know.  
  
"You see, your father did not lose his life in a fire. In fact, he was very much alive until just last year. He had left us when he was accused of murdering all those muggles and wizard and was sent to Azkaban. Celissia, your father is Sirius Black. You are really Celissia Black. You come from one of the purest families in the wizarding community. Your family has some of the most magnificent powers known to wizard kind. I believe that you hold some of those powers within you. Use them for when you truly need them.  
  
I sat there, face still wet, astonished and confused. Before I had time to interrogate her about this she said, "It's time, Celissia. I Must leave you now. Remember all I have taught and said to you. And remember that I love you and always will." "Oh! Mum! I love you! Why do you have to leave me now? What were you talking about? Don't go!!!"  
  
With all this said, Mum closed her eyes and sighed a last breath. I felt a single tear drip down my cheek.  
  
(A/N:I know it's sad, but I had to have her die somehow to fit in with the rest of the story. Please R&R!) 


	5. A New Home for Now

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters. I do own Celissia, Jenni, Liz, Ellemorah, others I may add later on in the story, and the plot.  
  
Chapter 5 ++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
::An Hour Later::  
  
"Where is she to go? Ellemorah was the only one she had," I overheard the red-haired man discussing with his wife and some other wizards.  
  
I was in a chair, curled up, staring blankly at the carpeted floor. Saddened, awed, confused, and terrified all at the same time.  
A few minutes later, the red-haired couple walked over to me.  
  
"Celissia, as you have no where else to go as we know of, my husband and I have agreed for you to stay with us until the school term begins," said the woman.  
  
I looked up at her and she must have read my mind because she then said, "Oh, by the way dear, I'm Molly Weasley and this is my husband, Arthur. The two boys you saw earlier were Fred and George. They will be in the same year as you. They dropped out of school last year but there is no way I'm going to let them run a joke shop without completing their school studies. They left a little while ago to go back home," said the woman.  
  
"Your things have been sent here, including the materials you and your mum got at Diagon Alley. You should have everything you will need for school now. We also have your owl you seemed to have left behind," explained Mr. Weasley, taking out a pocket watch. "Best be off for home. Getting late." He took out his wand and made my luggage float behind him out the hospital door. I was unsure of these people. I had no idea who they were or how they knew everything about me but they were right. I didn't have anywhere to go. I couldn't spend the rest of the summer on the streets. I followed the Weasleys out the door.  
  
Mrs. Weasley patted my back softly and said, "You'll be in good hands. You can meet the rest of the household when we get home. So sorry for your loss, but if you need anything at all you feel free to tell us."  
  
She gave me a warm smile and I returned it. For the first time in a while, I felt as though things just might be all right after all. ::Back at the Weasley Household::  
  
The three of us stepped in the house along with my levitating luggage to be greeted by two girls who looked a little younger than myself.  
  
"Hello, Ginny, Hermione. Did you two hold things down while we were gone? Something smells delightful," exclaimed Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yes, things are fine, Mrs. Weasley We made dinner, just got done actually. Shall Ginny and I show Celissia to her room?" said one of the girls who had brown hair. "Yeah that would be wonderful. Make her feel at home, girls. She's had a very rough day."  
  
"Follow us, then," said the other girl. This one also had the same red hair.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Ginny Weasley," said the brown-headed one. "I'm so sorry to hear about your mother." I still said nothing. I guess I just had too many thoughts buzzing through my head at once. We reached the top of the stairs and stopped at a door in the hallway.  
  
"This is where Hermione and I sleep. You can have my bed. I don't mind the floor," said Ginny.  
  
I nodded and glanced down the hall at another door. There was a large sum of noise and laughter coming from it.  
  
"Oh, don't mind them. They've been goofing off all summer," said Hermione, noticing my look of curiosity. I wondered who was in the room.  
  
We entered the small room. It had several piles of books on one bed. On the other were some robes laid out.  
  
"This one is yours. I'll just clean this stuff off for you," said Ginny, removing the robes from one of the beds.  
  
"Why don't you come down and have some dinner with us? You look like you could use something to eat," said Hermione while smiling.  
  
"No, thanks. I think I will just try to get some sleep," I said plainly, obviously not in the mood for conversation.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
I nodded and the girls exchanged glances and left the room for dinner. I climbed into bed, not even bothering to change my clothes. I lay awake a little while longer, replaying everything that had happened in the last twenty-four hours. I tried not to recall the last moments of Mum's death. I finally dozed off thinking of what she said about Sirius being my father.  
  
(A/N: I know that one isn't exactly exciting but I promise the next two will be a lot better! Please R&R! Thanks to all of you that have reviewed so far!) 


	6. Me Evil!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I do own Celissia, Ellemorah, Jenni, Liz, others I may add later on in the story, and the plot.  
  
Chapter 6  
  
::A Dream that Night::  
  
I was in a dark room. Shouts and loud bangs could be heard from all around me. There were sparks of different colours shooting from every direction. A green streak shot and hit Sirius Black, knocking him backward behind a veil. "NOOOOOO!!!!! DAD!!!!!" I screamed in horror.  
  
A loud wicked laugh of satisfaction came from the shadows. It was like none other I had heard before, cold and dark.  
  
::Reality:: I woke up, my clothes wet with sweat. I sat bolt upright, panting with intense fear. I glanced around the room. I could see nothing at all and, the only sound to be heard was the breathing of Ginny and Hermione. I had just witnessed my father's death. Well, if he was for sure my father. So that's how he had died. I recalled the heinous laughter and shuddered. Whoever that was must've killed him, I decided. I figured I could get in a few more hours of sleep so I lay back down.  
  
::Nine Twenty that Morning:: "Celissia, wake up! You haven't had a bite to eat for quite a while, and breakfast is ready!"  
  
Someone was shaking me awake. I opened my eyes slowly to see Ginny.and sat upright, looking around the room. I would have to get used to waking up here. I rubbed my eyes and got out of bed.  
  
"There you go now. Time to eat. Everyone else is already digging into breakfast," said Ginny happily. We walked out the door and down the stairs. No one paid attention to us entering the kitchen. I suddenly stopped dead in my tracks due to the unexpected sight I saw. "Is that-" "-Harry Potter, yes. He is my brother Ron's best friend. He and Hermione are staying with us until the school term starts. He's just a normal person like the rest of us," whispered Ginny. I gulped and studied the lightning bolt scar on his forehead with my eyes widened. I finally took my eyes off of it, remembering I was about to eat for the first time in hours. Harry, Ron, Fred, and George had their heads together secretly in a group. It looked as though Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and were in a discussion with Hermione.  
  
Mrs. Weasley looked up and said, "I have both your plates ready, girls. Hope you like bacon and toast, Celissia." "Yes, thank you," I replied while taking a seat between Ginny and Mrs. Weasley. Hermione and Mr. Weasley sat across the table from us.  
  
I looked at the plate in front of me and was relieved to finally get to eat something. I dug right into my breakfast. Mr. Weasley asked, "Did you get enough sleep? We didn't want you to miss breakfast." "Yeah, I'm fine," I said while stuffing my face with toast. Within the next few minutes everyone, including myself, were done eating and stuffed.  
  
"I suppose you know about your father, Sirius?" asked Mrs. Weasley. "Yes. Mum told me while we were at the hospital yesterday."  
  
"Really? I'm surprised Ellemorah waited all these years to tell you. "  
  
"Yeah we- wait a minute. Did you know my mum?" I asked curiously? "Oh heavens yes! She was one of my classmates and one of my closest friends. When your father landed in Azkaban, she was heart-broken. Didn't think she could raise you by herself. She didn't feel the need to tell you right away that your father was an accused murderer," explained Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"How exactly did he get sent to Azkaban?" I asked.  
  
"He was Harry's mum and dad's secret-keeper. They were in hiding from You- Know-Who and it was thought that Sirius was loyal to him and told their whereabouts. That night some muggles and a wizard were murdered. Since Sirius was thought to be a traitor, he was the one accused of doing it. Some muggle witnesses swore they saw him do it. Their memories had to be erased so they wouldn't go around telling everyone what they saw."  
  
"Why was my dad the Potter's secret-keeper?"  
  
"He was Harry's dad's best friend and his best man at the Potters' wedding. He agreed to be Harry's godfather, also."  
  
"So does that mean that Harry and I are almost related?"  
  
"Not exactly but there is somewhat of a connection between you guys. Too bad Sirius's name never got cleared so you could meet him before he-"  
  
"Died," I finished for her. "I saw how it happened."  
  
It was Mr. Weasley's turn to talk now. "How is that?"  
  
"I had a dream about it last night. It was almost like I was really there watching it happening. I wish I could've been. I would have saved him."  
  
Mr. and Mrs. Weasley exchanged sharp looks at each other.  
  
"Is something wrong?" I asked.  
  
Mr. Weasley said, "We might as well tell you everything while we're on the subject. A long time ago there was a witch and wizard that had children. One of them turned out rather rotten unexpectedly. His name was Tom Riddle and he is Lord V-v-" "Voldemort?" I must have said loudly, for everyone that hadn't been listened suddenly shuddered (except for Harry) and turned to see what we were discussing.  
  
"Yes, yes, him. Now carrying on, all the other Riddle children eventually branched out and had many pureblood families. Some stayed true to the pure name and made respectable pureblood marriages. Others married muggles or muggle-borns. Eventually the tree came down to your father and he of course married your pureblood mother."  
  
"So all this time I had thought I was a half-blood and have really been a pureblood my entire life? This is great news to me," I said proudly.  
  
"No, Celissia. I'm afraid it isn't great. You being who you are, you're a descendant of the Dark Lord. Almost every pureblood family, children included, have come to the dark side," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
"So are you saying that I am evil and I will go to the dark side and become a Death Eater!?!" I asked amazed.  
  
"No, no, dear. I strongly disbelieve you will ever go to the dark side. You know that mark you have on your upper arm?" asked Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Yeah, the hospital magically marked me to show that I had been born there."  
  
"No dear, I'm afraid not. I was at the hospital at the time of your birth and the doctors were scared to death to handle you. You were born with that mark. The Dark Mark." My jaw dropped and several gasps came from around me.  
  
"The only other wizard ever known to have been born with the Dark Mark was the Dark Lord himself. Every wizard has to earn it by being faithful to him. You, see the doctors said that you and The Dark Lord were interrelated and that deep within you, you hold some of his powers. That dream you had last night might very well be one of them. It is said that The Dark Lord can sense death or witness it, whether it happened miles away or years ago. It doesn't always have to be in the form of a dream either. Could very well be at any moment. You more than likely posses more than just that power within you," said Mr. Weasley.  
  
I had been sitting on the edge of my chair through this whole conversation with my mouth wide open the whole time. I finally snapped out of my awed state to look around at the others. They, too, had their mouths open. Was it possible that I, Celissia, am partly evil?  
  
(A/N: Please R&R and tell me what you think so far!) 


	7. Seeing Red

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I do own Celissia, Ellemorah, Jenni, Liz, others I may add later on in the story, and the plot.  
  
Chapter 7 ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ::Later that Night:: I sat with Ginny and Hermione in Ginny's room. They were talking about Hogwarts and telling me of their adventures. "Why don't we go to Ron's room, so he and Harry can help us tell you things we may have forgotten?" suggested Hermione.  
  
"You mean, me, talk to Harry Potter?" I said while my eyes widened once again. I thought that being in his presence was good enough, but actually getting to speak to him?  
  
"Of course. You didn't think that you weren't allowed to talk to him did you? Like I said before he is just a normal person like the rest of us," answered Ginny while grinning. We got up and left the room and entered Ron and Harry's. They were both on Harry's bed looking at wizard cards and snacking on chocolate frogs. I sat down on the other bed along with Ginny and Hermione. "What are you guys up to?" asked Ginny.  
  
"Ginny! I finally got Dippet! Now all I need is Phineas Nigellus and I'll have 'em all!" said Ron, referring to his cards.  
  
"Fabulous," said Ginny sarcastically although Ron did not notice. She bent down and whispered, "All he needs is something else to brag about to everyone." Hermione and I laughed quietly.  
  
"Quite some history you have, huh?" said Ron while stuffing a chocolate frog in his mouth.  
  
"Yeah.I guess so." I replied. I had almost forgotten about that morning's discussion because I was so wrapped up in hearing all about Hogwarts. All of a sudden there was a loud POP and I jumped and fell backward on the bed. Fred and George had appeared in front of me. I put my hand to my pounding heart and sighed relief it was only them. "Oh sorry. Didn't mean to scare you. George and I just passed our Apparition tests last summer," said Fred with a smile.  
  
"With flying colours, naturally," said George proudly.  
  
"I want to thank you for finding my mum," I told Fred.  
  
"Yeah, about that. Never told you earlier but I'm really sorry about her. I was going to tell you at the hospital but you didn't seem in a right state to talk," said Fred.  
  
"S'ok. I'll be all right. Thanks," I replied, staring into Fred's bright green eyes. He stared back into mine. We must have had our eyes locked for a little while because George elbowed Fred's arm really hard "Blimey, George! What was that for?" yelled Fred while massaging his arm.  
  
"You were in a trance," said George while he and the others snickered. I felt somewhat weaker for some reason. Suddenly, I burst out laughing. "Umm.what's funny?" said Ron while giving me an odd look.  
  
"HAHAHA!! I don't know!" I laughed without having the slightest clue why.  
  
Everyone sat there staring at me curiously. Then Ginny shouted," Look! Her eyes! They're turning red!" My vision suddenly went red. Everything was still visible but red-tinted. I waved my hand in front of my eyes. It was also red. I ran to a mirror on the wall. My whole body was red-tinted, except for my eyes, which were their usual bright blue. "I d-don't understand wha-what's happening," I said, my voice very shaky  
  
I looked at everyone. Ron was hiding behind Harry on the bed. Hermione and Ginny were squeezed together, shaking. Fred and George were completely frozen. My vision then went back to normal, suddenly. "Wha-what happened?" I asked, frightened. "I only know those eyes too well," said Harry very seriously. "Those are the same eyes as Voldemort.  
  
(A/N: Good so far? Please give me some reviews! I want to know what everyone thinks so far.) 


	8. Born a Keeper!

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I do own Celissia, Ellemorah, Liz, Jenni, others I may add later on in the story, and the plot.  
  
Sorry I didn't post for so long. I just started school again and I've been busy. You probably will think this chapter is boring but I've got to come up with some more exciting stuff 2 add. Thanx to everyone who's reviewed so far! Keep 'em coming!!!! :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: CHAPTER 8  
  
::Another Dream that Night:: I was walking along the cobblestone streets of Diagon Alley in the huge crowd of chattering people. I saw a younger Ron with his parents and Ginny. Hidden around the corner of a store were Fred and George, both snickering and whispering. Ron spotted a bronze knut lying lonesome on the street. He bent over to pick it up and RIPPPP!!!! Ron's pants split right down the back. A few young girls pointed at him and giggled. Ron's ears turned bright pink with embarrassment. Fred put his wand away and he and George ran off with their hands closed tightly to their mouths to stop from laughing, unnoticed. ::Reality:: I woke up suddenly. That was perhaps the funniest dream I had ever had but for some reason I didn't laugh. I couldn't have if I wanted to. It was like something was stopping me. I shook my head, trying to find the reason for the peculiar dream. It was like I was there, like the one with my father. How could it be one of the "dark" dreams, though? I didn't witness a death. And why didn't I feel any emotion? I thought suddenly of my burst of laughter only hours earlier. Maybe there is a connection there..  
I listened for a few seconds, expecting to hear breathing, but remembered that Ginny and Hermione decided to sleep downstairs. After my Voldemort eyes, they were terrified to occupy the same room with me. I do not blame them, though. I would have been frightened, too.  
  
::Three Days Later:: Today is the day before I go to Hogwarts. I can feel the intense excitement and fear rising in me. I tried not to think of school just yet. Myself, along with everyone else, already had begun to pack our bags today. Around two in the afternoon, most everything was ready to go. Everyone is no longer afraid of me. That night has kind of wore off and nothing strange has happened..yet. We were all sitting around outside when Fred, after observing the sky, said, "What do you guys say in a little Quidditch game? I could use some practice after being booted off the team by Umbridge last year. That great twit. Dumbledore, good man he is by letting us rejoin the team, huh Harry and George? Ron, you really should rethink about quitting the team." "I think I'll just take a break this year, Fred. Way too much excitement for us all last year," said Ron. "So you guys wanna play?" repeated Fred. "I'm in. Sounds good to me," said George. "Me, too," said Harry. "And me," chimed in Ginny. "Well, I did quit, but what the heck," said Ron. "I don't have a broom and your not going to try to get me on one anyway so I'll just watch you guys," said Hermione. "Alright. Well what do you say then Celissia? You in?" Fred asked me. "Oh, no. I don't think so. I've never played before and I don't even have a broom." "Ah, c'mon. I know! You can use my older brother, Bill's old broom. It's an older model and a bit rickety but he kept really good care of it. It will work just fine, I'm sure. Won his team the Cup a few years back at school. Hasn't touched it in years. I'll get it for you," said Fred. "Accendio, broom!" He pointed his wand at a window in the second story. The window snapped open and a broom came flying out toward us. It came close to me and I held out my arms and caught it. I blew the dust off it and saw that there was the name, Cleansweep 300 on it. I ran a finger up the handle of the broom. It was the first one I had ever held before. "Well, are you going to get on it, then?" said Fred smiling. "Oh! Yeah." I had been pleased just to hold the broom. I swung a leg over the broom. After about five seconds my feet lifted off the ground. I suddenly took a death grip and leaned on the handle. I felt my arms and legs shake. After I got used to the feeling I sat up, still holding on tightly, and leaned forward a bit to move it. The broom moved forward and I bent over even more and zoomed around some trees a couple of times. "Wow! This isn't that hard at all. It's great!" I said excitedly. "Nothing to it is there?" said George. The others hopped on their brooms and joined me in the air. "I suppose we will need a Quaffle and some goal rings," said Fred. He pointed his wand at a flowerpot on the back porch and it turned into a bright red ball. Then he swooshed his wand in a circular motion a few times and three golden hoops appeared at each end of the Weasleys' yard. "Now we need teams," said George. "I'll take Harry and Ron." "Then I'll have Ginny and Celissia," said Fred. "Ginny you can be a chaser with me, and Celissia, why don't you try being keeper for us?" "Err...I'll give it my best shot," I said, unsure I could do it. "Guess we've got a team then! George, throw the Quaffle up!" Fred told George. George did so and he grabbed it and zoomed toward me at the goals. He raced past Ginny and threw it at the goals but Fred zipped in front of me and caught it. He raced toward the other end and weaved his way through Harry and George and threw the Quaffle past Ron to score us a goal. "Oh, yeah!!!" Fred yelled while punching the air with his fist in victory. "Good job, Fred!!!" Ginny and I congratulated him. George received the Quaffle again and raced back to our end of the yard. Ginny made an attempt to stop him but she got knocked sideways out of his way. Fred was close behind George, but he wouldn't be able to stop him this time from scoring a goal. George came even closer and tossed the ball to the hoop on the left of me. I made a quick, wild dive and rolled over a few times in the air. I got the broom upright and held the Quaffle high above my head with a broad grin of pleasure on my face. I couldn't believe I actually caught it on my first try. A few saves later made Fred tell me, "You were born a keeper!"  
  
(A/N: How was that? This quick Quidditch game will be of some good use to Celissia later on. I promise the answer to the weird dream and laughter in the next chapter! Please R&R!) 


	9. Mind Reader

Disclaimer: I do not own any Harry Potter characters. I do own Celissia, Ellemorah, Jenni, Liz, others I may add later on in the story, and the plot.  
  
Note 2 readers: I made up the main character in this story and did not use one of the original HP ones b/c if I was to use one of them and they fell in love w/ someone then I feel like I might be giving out the wrong info. I do not know who JK will pair up in the later books 2 come so I just decided to make up my own so I would not be contradicting what she will later make up. I think it is more fun to make up your own character and their life story anyway instead of using a pre-made one.  
  
Chapter 9 ::The Next Morning:: I awoke early and got up to make sure everything was ready for Hogwarts. There was no way that I would ever get back to sleep so I sat on my bed alone. No one else was up yet, seeing as it was still dark out. I stroked my owl I purchased at Diagon Alley, thinking of a decent name for it. "Hmmm..Ally, perhaps, since I bought you in one," I whispered quietly. Just then I heard footsteps coming from Fred and George's room. A thought occurred to me and I silently arose from my bed and left the room. I walked up to their door and knocked quietly, not knowing whether Fred or George would answer it. To my delight it was Fred who opened the door. 'He would work better' I thought. "It's me," I said. "I wanted to ask you something."  
  
"Let's go downstairs. George is still asleep," he replied. He must have not been able to sleep either, for he sounded wide awake. He came out of his room and we walked down the stairs quietly together. I noticed he had on a Phoenix Quidditch team shirt. "Nice shirt. The Phoenixes are my favorite team," I told him.  
  
"Thanks, mine, too," he said smiling. As we entered the kitchen, Fred asked, "Fancy a butterbeer? Really gets you going in the morning." "Sure," I replied. We went into a brief Quidditch conversation while sitting down at the kitchen table and sipping on warm butterbeer. Finally, after I told Fred of the Cup, he asked, "So what was it you were going to ask me?"  
  
"Oh, yes. Well I think I might be able to explain what happened that night when my eyes turned red. Did you and George ever make Ron's pants rip in front of a lot of people at Diagon Alley?"  
  
"Oh yeah we did! That was great! Poor little Ronald didn't see it coming. No one did," he laughed. "Wait, how did you know we did that?"  
  
"Well, see that night, I think I started laughing because when we locked eyes, I saw that memory inside of you. I didn't actually visualize it yet, though. It was somewhat like I felt it but didn't see it. I think I just reacted to it earlier by laughing because I didn't see it yet. Later that night I had that dream about you guys doing that to Ron, but it wasn't like a dream. It was like I was there, in your memory. Then I woke up and couldn't laugh at the dream at all. That is because I had already laughed at it earlier, so I didn't have any reaction to it after I actually saw it. So I think that I can read people's minds but that I just react to them at the wrong time. You get what I'm saying?" I explained.  
  
"Yeah, I think so. That's a pretty good explanation for that night. But why did your eyes glow red?"  
  
"I think they turn red whenever I use a dark power."  
  
"Hmm.I've got an idea. Why don't we sort of have a test to see if you really can read minds?" Fred suggested.  
  
"That sounds good."  
  
I stared into Fred's green eyes and concentrated very hard. He stared back at mine. Then, an overwhelming coldness and loneliness swept my body. "It's happening," I said, "I can feel a memory. I feel lonely and scared. It must be a bad one." "Really? Well." Fred started but his voice faded away. I saw his mouth moving but no sound came from it. Then a sudden darkness filled the Weasley's kitchen. Everything went pitch black and Fred had disappeared. I heard shouts and screaming in the distance. Terrified voices and footsteps were heard from all angles around me. I sat behind a tree, trembling and breathing heavily. All of a sudden a lighted figure illuminated the sky and a loud burst of more screaming was heard. I silently got up and walked while looking upward at the sky. I looked through the canopy of trees in the forest and saw the source of light that caused the screams. There in the night sky was the Dark Mark. The Weasley's kitchen then came back into view. Fred was waving his hand in front of my eyes. "Hello? Celissia?" he said with a worried look on his face. I turned my eyes to him and said, "Whoa. I just saw it. The Dark Mark was in the sky. I read about it in the Daily Profit. That was the Quidditch World Cup a couple of years ago. I had already left it before the Death Eaters had conjured the Dark Mark."  
  
"Oh thank goodness. I thought something happened to you. Your eyes were just staring into space and you weren't even blinking. Yeah, it was the Cup. My family and me were there when it happened. It was horrible," he told me.  
  
"Yeah, I know exactly how you felt. It was like I was in your body. That must have been so terrible," I said and shivered while looking at Fred with my eyes scared-looking from the coldness that I had just experienced. Fred must have noticed because he unexpectedly put his arm around me to reassure me not to be scared. I did not feel uncomfortable at all in this position and from what I could tell, neither did he. I liked the warmth I felt in his arms. I looked up at him again, smiling. He did the same. Just then Ginny entered the kitchen, rubbing her eyes from tiredness. Fred quickly released me so Ginny would not see, although she probably already had. "What are you guys doing?" she asked sleepily while curiously looking at us through her eyes that were in small slits. "Umm.not much. We just couldn't sleep. That's all," answered Fred. He shot me a look as to not mention anything that had just happened. "Er. fancy a butterbeer?" he asked Ginny nervously.  
  
(A/N: There's chapter 9 4 ya! I finally added some romantic action between Celissia & Fred! I know it's not much but you will just have 2 keep reading to see if anything else happens! ***grins evilly*** hehe! Please R&R! I want 2 hear what y'all think so far!) 


End file.
